The present invention relates to forming semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates removing dielectric material between conductive lines.
During semiconductor wafer processing, it is sometimes desirable to remove dielectric material from between metal lines. The dielectric material may be carbon doped silicon oxide, such as organosilicate glass (OSG), Black Diamond from Applied Materials, Aurora from ASM International N.V, and Coral from Novellus Systems. The carbon doping lowers the capacitance or dielectric constant (k). A lower capacitance dielectric may be used to replace the removed carbon doped silicon oxide, to further reduce capacitance.